Avatar:The Last Airbender Spirits Unleashed
by Silver Guy
Summary: The war is over and there is peace in the world But now the world will need the avatar more than ever.


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic on here ever. I have put my sweat and blood into this so I hope you like it (not the sweat and blood part though XD) if you don't its okay just tell me how I can make it better. I'm always open to constructive criticism and or advice. I really don't want to go on and on about this so I'm just going straight for it. It's my first so please go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1: New awakenings**

_Do you know that feeling deep inside of you, that wrenching feeling that tells you that something is terribly wrong? Well believe it or not I have that feeling right now. My name is Aang and I am the Avatar._

He ran forward into the black abyss infront of him, not knowing where he was or how he got there. He thought if he at least found someone there, they could explain what was going on. He kept on running, looking for something or someone but to no avail. He screamed out "Hello" and it echoed through the endless darkness but nobody answered.

He stopped running and thought to himself for a second. Could he be in the spirit word; he couldn't bend but he doubted it. He would have remembered or at least Roku would have been here to help him as he always was when they were in the spirit word. He sighed and then scratched his head confused. Where was Sokka, Suki, Toph, Where was Katara. He began to get worried as he thought of her. What if something happened? what if they were all gone?

He heard a loud cracking noise which echo from behind him. He jumped and turned around to witness an enormous wave of fire coming towards him, its burning light flashing orange against his face. He started to panic and tried desperately to outrun the fire but without his airbending to help him run faster the fire caught him with ease. It spun wildly around him and formed a wall of fire that created no possible way to escape.

He was trapped, and lost and scared. He wished Katara was there with him, she always helped him to be strong. As the fire burned hotter and rose higher Aang started to see flashing images in his head. The façade of Firelord Ozai appeared infront of him and began yelling the same things at him which he had at their final battle.

"You're weak!"

"Just like the rest of your people!"

"They didn't deserve to live in this world, to live in my world!"

"Prepare to join them!"

"Prepare to die!"

The endless insults echoed in his head, telling him he was weak, telling him he wasn't fit to protect the world, telling him he was just a feeble, cowardly boy who was the reason his kind was killed, the reason the war started in the first place. It gave him a headache as it repeated over and over again in his head. He fell to his knees and yelled out in pain.

And Just when thought he couldn't take it anymore the yelling stopped and the fire wall around him began closing in on him. He stood up and stated gasping for breath uncontrollably. The flames completely engulfed him and he screamed thinking that he was burning but the fire just gently tickled his skin and then it spread out into the vast darkness turning it bright and glistening. Once all the darkness had completely cleared Aang looked around and saw a crouching figure that looked very familiar. "Uh, Hello" he said as he approached the girl crouched on the floor "can you help m…"

He stopped talking when the girl raised her head and looked at him. His heart leaped as he saw who it was, "Katara?" he gasped. His shocked face turned into a smile and he began to run towards her.

The waterbender stayed quiet and did not move. She just sat there and stared at nothing. "Katara, I'm so happy to…" Aang beamed at her. He paused when he saw the blank expression on her face which worried him greatly, she was always so happy and playful when she saw Aang but this time she was different, she was distant and dark. Aang's wide goofy smile turned into a concerned look in an instant. "Katara?" he gasped as he saw her eyes turn black and she raised a finger at him. He stepped back a few steps and looked at Katara in utter fear.

A claw came from behind Katara and began pulling her into the darkness behind it. Aang leaped into action and ran at full speed to try and save Katara but before he could even reach her the floor beneath his feet began to crumble. "No!" he cried out as he tried to jump and get to his distressed girlfriend but he failed. He fell through the floor and fell straight into the darkness underneath all the while screaming Katara's name.

"Aang, Aang" Said Katara, shaking the sleeping airbender softly, "Aang wake up" She watched as Aang struggled and squirmed in his sleep. He was obviously having a nightmare and she had to wake him up. "Aang!" the waterbender said again, louder this time but still in her tender voice. Aang opened his eyes with a start and sat up suddenly. He almost fell out of his bed when he saw Katara kneeling at the foot of his bed. "What's wrong" she chuckled "did I scare you?"

"No, I'm fine" said Aang as he regained his composure and rubbed his eyes with one hand.

Katara wasn't convinced. She looked at the airbender with a worried look on her face and said softly "Was it the same dream?"

Aang bowed his head sadly and nodded sheepishly. Katara looked at him with loving eyes and leaned in to hug him. He accepted her embrace warmly, smiling blissfully from behind her shoulders. Katara slowly pulled away and grabbed onto his shoulders firmly "listen to me Aang, It's just a dream" she said sharply, giving him a 'get this into your thick skull' look "none of those things are true, okay none of it's going to happen. Trust me Aang." He smiled widely and scratched the back of his head (which was his signature goofy smile) and said "Okay" Katara smiled back at him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, feeling his soft lips tickle hers and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. And Aang wasn't holding back either, he put one hand around Katara's waist and ran the other hand up her smooth, flowing, sweet smelling hair to deepen the kiss even further. They both broke away from the kiss blissfully after a few moments, both blushing immensely but Aang blushed more than Katara did. The two smiled at each other for a second and looked into each other's eyes blue to grey-brown. "Get dressed okay Aang," Katara said suddenly, pointing at the young airbender's bare chest and blushing "I've got breakfast ready in a few" She smiled at him one last time and exited his room.

Aang was in love. He couldn't believe the girl he had loved since the day they met was now his girlfriend, it felt like a strange word to on his tongue. That word wasn't used a lot at the air temple where he was raised as a monk, taught to separate himself from the rest of the world. All of this was so new to him, it was overwhelming and even though they had been together for quite some time now Aang had to give himself a reality check now and then to make sure it was really happening.

He sighed heavily and fell back onto his bed smiling to himself.

OoO

Aang walked into the kitchen of the high loft cabin a while later now fully dressed in his airbender uniform. He looked at the kitchen table and recognized the faces of his friends Sokka, Suki and Toph sitting around it talking and laughing about something. Sokka saw Aang enter and he immediately jumped out of his seat and ran to his side. "Well, If it isn't Mr Avatar himself" he said smugly, putting one arm around Aang's shoulders and escorting him to his seat next to Toph. "Howzit goin' twinkle toes" she said grinning, punching him roughly in his arm as she always did as a 'loving gesture'. "What's up with you sleepy head, you're usually up before everyone else" said Suki playfully. Aang just sighed and tried to answer Suki's question.

"Well um, I was really tired because, I um did a whole lot yesterday" He shrugged

"Oh" said Toph smugly "you mean your little fan girls chasing you all over the island yesterday".

Aang blushed briskly, bowed his head and scratched the back of his head feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah" he said, "hey, where's Katara"

"She went to the market or something" said Sokka, waving his hand lazily "she needed some ingredients to make breakfast for us"

"It's real nice of her to make breakfast for us on her own like this" said Suki "right?"

"Nah," Sokka added "she always used to cook for us before the war ended; it's the kind of thing you'd expect from a girl like Katara" Suki shook her head disapprovingly and slapped Sokka hard in the back of his head. Aang chuckled and Toph burst out laughing as Sokka rubbed the back of his head and whined about the pain. "I think what Sokka's trying to say is that it's what you'd expect Katara would do, she's just kind like that" Aang smiled a little as he spoke. Suki looked at him and smiled at his innocence. "She's been really giddy lately you know, maybe it's because of you Aang"

The young airbender blushed at her words.

"Yeah," said Toph "she's always so happy and playful around you" she pointed a lazy finger at Aang. Sokka just scowled at Aang, who's head sank into his collar? Sokka was always so bitter towards Aang when the subject of his and Katara's relationship came up. He was; as any brother would be; very protective of his little sister and he didn't like the thought of her dating someone, he did not know why though. After a few minutes Katara returned carrying a mountain of groceries that she was having a very hard time carrying. Aang, being the gentleman that he was, immediately stood up and helped her to carry them into the kitchen. She thanked him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

Grunt and scowl from Sokka.

Slap on the head from suki.

Girly screech from Sokka.

"What's up you guys" said Katara, happily unpacking her groceries with Aang's help.

"Hey" said Suki cheerfully.

"Eh" said Toph

"Hungry" said Sokka sharply.

Katara looked disapprovingly at Sokka for a moment before addressing Suki with a smile. "C'mon Suki" she said grabbing suki's hand and pulling her to the kitchen. "These boys need someone to cook for them" she gestured towards Sokka especially. "Hey" said sokka not pleased at what Katara had said "I can cook for myself you know" he folded his arms and pouted. Everyone looked at him for a second and then burst out laughing but Sokka felt even more offended. "st-stop laughing" he yelled " you know I can cook, right Suki?" Suki thought for a second and looked at her boyfriend lovingly. "Look Sokka" she said "I love you but… you're an awful cook" Toph was at this point laughing herself into stitches while Sokka grunted and folded his arms. "I'm sure you can cook Sokka" said Katara quirkily "but I don't think anyone wants burnt breakfast" everyone chuckled and toph cracked the kitcken floor as she hysterically laughed.

The girls finished making the breakfast and everyone dug in to their boarcupine ham and eggs, and Aang slurped up his noodles. "We should hit the beach now guys" said Sokka after devouring his food. "Yeah" said Toph immediately standing up. "Sure" suki agreed, wrapping her arms around Sokka excitedly.

"Beach time!" shouted Sokka lifting a finger high up into the air.

OoO

"Come on" said mai playfully to Zuko as she ran her fingers up his arms to his shoulders. Zuko stayed focused on his work and continued signing. Mai grunted in annoyance seeing that her attempts at seducing him had failed. "c'mon" she tried again; wrapping her arms around him this time "you've been working all day lets go out, have fun" she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Zuko grunted in almost irritated way towards Mai. He moved her hands and arms from around his shoulders and turning around to face her. "Look Mai" he said to her and sighed in exhaustion "I really want to spend time with you, I really do but I am so busy right now I can't even scratch my own back". He kissed her hand and attempted a smile. Mai just pulled her hand away coldly and turned away from him "That's what you've been saying for the past week Zuko." She said frowning. "I'm tired of the same excuse" "It's not an excuse" Zuko said loudly, pointing out what he thought was the obvious "I have to sign all these peace treaties and rehabilitation forms, and a thousand other files I have to go through. It kind of goes with the Being the firelord thing you know" "don't talk to me like I'm an idiot Zuko" she snapped at him. "I know your firelord and you're too important for everyone else but I'm your girlfriend and I don't think it would hurt you to just take five minutes off your time to spend time with me" she said her last few words more loudly. "Mai you're being ridiculous" Zuko said "I can't just renounce my firelord duties just to spend time with you" Mai did not take that well at all, she shut her eyes and gritted her teeth in anger. "Oh so spending time with me is ridiculous is it" she said, seeming only to hear every other word Zuko had said. "Mai that's not what I…" "I know exactly what you meant Zuko" said Mai turning to the door and marching out angrily. "Wait, Mai!" Zuko yelled to her as she walked out into the hallway but she just carried on walking. Zuko turned back to his desk which was packed with forms and scrolls like an ocean of paper that he still needed to go through and sign.

He yelled loudly and smashed his fists against the desk hard, causing a load crashing noise.

OoO

Toph Bent a podium that rose high up from the ground and sat on top of it lazily putting a blade of wheat she had found earlier in her mouth. "Hey Toph" said Sokka from under the umbrella Suki and him were lounging under "What are you doing up there!" Toph smiled for a second and yelled "I'm the new lifeguard!" Sokka laughed his squeaky laugh and Suki giggled from beside him.

Aang and Katara were sitting on the other side of the beach walking hand in hand on the tide, both smiling and giggling with each other. Katara closed her eyes as she felt the cold gentle waves tickle her feet, it was blissful and wonderful having this simple walk with Aang. She loved him and he loved her and they knew they wouldn't rather be anywhere else in the world but together. They carried on walking and Katara continued to think. A few months ago she had told Aang that she was confused and didn't have space in her life for a relationship even though she really wanted to be with him the war prevented it. But now the war was over, there was peace in the world; she could finally be with Aang. Nothing could ruin this moment.

A screaming crowd of girls came running towards the couple who looked at each other fearfully. Aang grabbed Katara's hand tighter and quickly run in the other direction, away from the crazed girls who clearly wanted Aang for themselves. He looked at Katara, who seemed very annoyed at the situation and smiled at her sheepishly. They continued to run and the fan girls continued to chase them, until they reached the part of the beach where Sokka, Suki and Toph were sitting on. "Hey" said Suki from under the umbrella "Is that Aang and Katara?" she pointed over at the couple being chased by a crowd of screaming girls. "Yeah, I knew this would happen eventually. It happens every day" said Toph smugly. Sokka laughed for a second and then noticed the blade of wheat in Toph's mouth, "Why is that thing in your mouth Toph, he asked her quizzically. Toph shrugged "Aang says it was cool when Jet used to do it so I'm trying it". Sokka laughed again then looked down, thinking of the topic considering Jet which nobody had mentioned since the incident at Lake Loagai.

"I need his shirt!" screamed one of the girls *still* chasing Aang and Katara. "I need his pants" Shouted another "I want his face!" shouted a random one in the crowd.

Everyone looked at her suspitiosly.

"Get him!" screamed a blonde girl, pushing everyone wildly to get to the front.

At first Aang was more fearful than he had ever been but then he saw his girlfriend's face and how disappointed she was about not being able to spend time with him. He bore a serious look upon his face and turned around to face the screaming fan girls. He outstretched his hand in front of him and a blast of air shot at the girls, causing them to stop dead in their tracks. "That's enough!" He shouted. The girls suddenly looked serious and listened tentatively to what Aang had to say. "What is wrong with you girls?" Katara smiled from behind him "I know you're all happy that I saved the world and all but this is ridiculous. I'm so flattered that you girls like me so much and I like you all too but I have a girlfriend. So please just lay off the crazed screaming chases for a while okay" he smiled a bit through his last few words, hoping that his speech had gotten through to them. The blonde girl in front smiled back at Aang and Said "Okay, well go bother the Ember island players" All the girls scattered in another direction like a swarm of bees. "But we'll be back" the same girl who had mentioned wanting Aang's head earlier said menacingly before running off to join the others.

Aang sighed in exhaustion.

"I don't think I can take any more of this" He said to Katara.

"What? Screaming girls who want to kiss you all day" said Katara sarcastically "That doesn't sound too bad" They continued to walk along the tide and Aang looked over at Katara with a smile. "Katara, You know I love you," he said, grasping her hand in his and kissing her on the cheek "I love you alone, every girl in the entire world couldn't compare to you" Katara blushed and smiled, bowing her head to hide how giddy she was. "Come on" Aang said, flashing a playful smile in Katara's direction as he pulled her fast away from the camp and back to their cabin.

OoO

When they reached the cabin Aang and Katara went out back to the stables where Appa was chewing on some hey while he lay next to the other animals. "Hey buddy!" said Aang, beaming at the huge air bison. Appa, at the instant he heard Aang's voice jumped up and tackled him to the ground, moaning with joy and licking Aang with his enormous tongue. "Whoa, Appa stop." said Aang laughing and trying to get out from under Appa. Katara looked over at the boy and his pet, smiling at how innocent, playful and cute Aang still was.

Aang finally escaped from Appa's playful tackle and patted the bison on his forehead, giggling. "Missed ya too buddy"

Aang looked back at Katara who was standing behind him and he suddenly felt embarrassed. He regained his composure but did so in a ridiculous crazed manner.

"Ehem" he choked, gesturing for Katara to get on Appa. "This way, milady" he added in a deep tone that made Katara laugh.

They both jumped on the bison and after Aang shouted "yip yip" they were off.

OoO

They soured through the sky on Appa's back, watching the trees and houses pass under them as they headed for the ocean. Aang couldn't help but stare at Katara (who was sitting next to him on Appa's head and resting her head on his shoulder lovingly) as her beautiful hair flowed radiantly in the air and made her look even more amazing. She looked up at Aang and smiled "where are we going Aang" she said curiously. "You'll see" he smiled back at her deviously.

He swung the rates quickly and Appa immediately began falling fast towards the water below.

"Aahh!" Katara screamed, her eyes wide with utter fear and shock "Aang, what are you doing" she clenched her arms around him even more tightly.

"Trust me" he yelled to her over the raging wind that was passing them as they continued to fall.

Katara continued to shiver and shut her eyes as they fell further down towards the water but she trusted Aang and reassured herself he knew what he was doing.

They fell faster and faster, quickly approaching the surface of the water. Seeing as it drew nearer and nearer until…

"Aahh!" Katara screamed, abandoning all trust for Aang at this point and expecting them to all drown or break their bones on impact. Aang suddenly jumped up on Appa's head just as they were inches from the water. He outstretched his arms full length on both sides of him and the water instantly opened up into a hole in front of them so that instead of crashing in the water they entered the wide tunnel that formed within the water. Katara sighed breathlessly and fluttered her eyes open, watching as Aang moved rhythmically in various water bending stances and motions turning and twisting, causing the water around it to morph into an air bubble.

Aang finally sat down next to katara again and smiled at her lovingly. Katara looked around her shaking her fear off as she did so. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, the sun shone down through the water in the most amazing way baking it shimmer and sparkle radiantly. The cornucopia of colourful fish swam energetically around them, some even jumping into the bubble and falling out again. Katara's face lit up as she beheld the astonishing sight in front of her, it brought tears to her eyes. He looked over to Aang and smiled, she couldn't believe him, this was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her, he was amazing for doing this, and she didn't even think he could do such a thing. They looked at each other with longing eyes and leaned in to kiss each other passionately.

OoO

Zuko was still angrily reading through the numerous papers and scrolls he had to sign, thinking what to do about his and mai's relationship. He picked up the paintbrush and dipped it in ink, and as he reached the paper with his paintbrush.

Crash! The door banged open and Zuko spilled ink all over the paper.

A very exhausted man was kneeling on the floor next to the door panting. Zuko looked down at the man almost concerned. "What is it?" he said to the man. "My humble apologies for disturbing you sir but there is terrible news. Darkness has descended." Zuko shuddered at the man's words. "Wh-What do you mean" he stuttered. The man looked up at him fearfully

"The boundaries between here and the spirit world have been shattered my lord, the darkness is here"

**Whoa that was exhausting, my fingers still hurt from typing. It was a really long story for a first I think but I hope it was good. Please, please please review. **


End file.
